Vibration isolation devices are, for example, disposed in vehicles such as cars as engine mounts between a vibration generating unit of an engine and a vibration receiving unit of the vehicle body. In such a vibration isolation device, when vibration occurs in the axial direction between an internal cylinder and an external cylinder due to vibration generated from the engine, vibration is attenuated by liquid moving between a first main liquid chamber and an auxiliary liquid chamber. For example the vibration isolation device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-125617 is also configured with two pressure bearing liquid chambers (liquid chambers) disposed in a direction orthogonal to the axial direction (axis-orthogonal direction), in addition to the above structure. The pressure bearing liquid chambers are in communication with the auxiliary liquid chamber, such that vibration in the axis-orthogonal direction is attenuated by liquid moving between plural liquid chambers.
However, in such vibration isolation devices structured to enable vibration attenuation in two directions (axial direction and axis-orthogonal direction), it is desirable to lower the kinetic spring constants for vibrations at high frequency in both the two directions.